


Archive Three: Meet Me on The Equinox

by Willow Ravenwright (GothicLolita009)



Series: The Nephilim Archive [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/Willow%20Ravenwright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion to The Nephilim Archive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archive Three: Meet Me on The Equinox

Spring brought with it the arrival of flowers, romance, and the bond between Liadan and Gabriel only became stronger as they became quite official.

The cool February morning was, to Lia, just like any other morning. She woke up, snuggled against her now more or less constant lover. There was a drawer of his things at her place, his shampoo in her shower. And it was as natural as breathing to them; the way that he had moved into her place without a second thought.

Christmas had been a very interesting evening. Gabriel found Lia had a fetish for silk, and was up for the slightly kinky sex. Blindfolds seemed to enhance her experience. She found out that he rather enjoyed whipped cream, strawberries and plying her sweet and slow. Morning had brought another blanket of fresh snow and they stayed in bed most of the day, content under the warm blankets and the Christmas music playing on the radio. When they finally did trundle down to the little Christmas tree, it was only each other's gifts under it. It was a quiet exchange, topped off by a meal of fresh ham.

New Year's had been fun too; Lia had been convinced to take a trip to Virginia Beach, and then treated to three blissful days on the beach and in the hotel, with off-season shopping. They had bundled up, walking along the beach at sunrise and sunset, watching the Christmas lights left twinkle from their hotel window.

Gabriel had wanted to take Lia somewhere romantic for this day as well; someplace that would be worthy of her. Like, and this was his idea, the Bahamas or someplace warm and sunny in the Caribbean or maybe even the Emerald Coast of Florida. She had nixed the idea; insisting on her own version of Valentine's Day. He was allotted flowers and a small gift, but the big gesture was to be hers.

And she had one in mind. But for now, the morning was theirs; and she nuzzled him gently awake, planting an easy kiss on his lips. He responded groggily, but it wasn't long before she was draped over him, pulled up close against him, and her lips were captured with his. She moaned sweetly into the kiss, arching into his gentle touches. When she looked at him, his eyes were open and he was smiling up at her sleepily.

“Hi to you too,” he said with a grin. His hand moved loosely up and down her back, “Happy Valentine's Day.”

“And you,” she grinned back, kissing him deeply. It was much like any other morning; Gabriel insisted on cooking breakfast, and while he was washing up, Lia slipped her surprise for him onto his pillow, along with a note. It was sadly a full day for Lia, so she bade adieu to her love, and set out into the frigid Baltimore weather.

After class, Lia went and opened the diner. Locking the door again, she began to set up for the evening. Choosing the very first booth he had parked himself in, she draped a red tablecloth over the table, being sure to tack it in place. A little vase with roses and a pair of candles adorned the table. She thought the rose petals on the table added a nice decorative touch.

From there it was back to the kitchen with the ingredients she had bought on the way. Chicken, eggs, ham, cheese, bread crumbs, and a nice salad and some potatoes to mash.

Turning on The Dubliners, she tied on her apron and cracked her knuckles.

“Well; time to get to work, Lia,” she said to herself. Hair was tied back, and soon she was mashing potatoes and making a roux for gravy. She chopped and stirred and baked the chicken to perfection.

The bell to the diner rang, though the lights were mostly off. Lia heard Gabriel's tread, smiling as he called to her, slightly bemused and confused.

Bringing out the pair of plates, she laid everything out as he came in.

“Sorry,” she said with a grin, “I, uh...everything took me a bit longer than I thought to cook. I wanted to put on a nice dress and--”

Her speech was efficiently cut off by his kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes glowed in the candlelight.

“You really did kinda pull out all the stops. But the diner?”

“It's where we first met,” said Lia with a grin, “plus, dammit, the boss owed me.”

“It's wonderful, Lia-Lia...thank you.”

The meal passed quietly, with gentle music playing in the background as they ate. Gabriel was always impressed with the way that Lia made such tasty food.

For dessert it was vanilla sundaes with chocolate sauce. They fed it to each other, smiling goofily and nobody cared. The candles burned low as the music picked up a little. Taking Lia's hand, he swept her up and into a slow dance, pulling her to rest against him. He hummed the tune in her ear, Lia's chuckling a gentle wash of air against his his collarbone.

“So; why're we doing this?” he asked.

“It's something I've always wanted to do,” explained Lia with a smile, “I...I love Japanese culture. And on Valentine's Day, it's the women that give things to men they like...that they love. And then, on March 14; they call it White Day, they return the favor for the ladies.”

“So next month--”

“Yes...you can do the big grand gesture for me,” she shot back with a chuckle.

“All right; scale of one to ten, how big?”

“Four.”

“Boo; you're no fun.”

“I don't need a big gesture, babe. I'm just really happy, being here with you.”

“But I like big gestures.”

“Compensating for something?”

“You would know, sugar. Not me.”

That made Lia laugh. It was easy between them, the bantering and the little friendly gibes and poking at each other. It was one of their favorite things to do, collectively. She would match him, snark for snark and gibe for gibe until he got a little too clever and made her laugh. And then he would laugh with her, until they found something else that was stupid to laugh about.

“That was a really delicious thing; I still think you should go to culinary school.”

“Can't do any good there.”

“Sure you could. Think about it; feeding people, making them happy. Lia; really, food makes people happy. And it would be a good thing for you.”

“You want me to be able to be around you more. Is that way I keep finding online school brochures by my computer?”

“Maaaaybe,” he replied, the picture of innocence until Lia smacked his arm with another laugh.

“You are so impossible. I've no idea why I put up with you.”

“Because I'm sexy?”

“Nope. Try again.”

“Because I have this amazing thing I can do with my--”

“Ding! Wrong again,” she shot back with a laugh, snuggling back against him.

“Because, somehow, and neither of us know exactly why; you love me?”

“Yeah. That's right. Ten points.”

“All right me,” he snarked back at her, kissing her sweetly.

They danced with no idea of the passage of time, until the clock struck ten.

“I really ought to go the washing up,” she said.

“At least let me do that? You can fold up the pretty table stuff and load it back to take home.”

“How did you know I—you know? Never mind. All right; we can do that. I already did the pans and stuff. We just need to clean these.”

“You're a saint, Lia Pierce.”

After half an hour, they locked the diner again, leaving fresh prep for Hiram, who had given Lia the evening off to be with her boyfriend.

Since their “dust-up,” with Not-Lia and his hospital stay, the crotchety owner hadn't been nearly as mean. He spoke kindly to not only Lia, but the rest of the wait staff. Turns out they all had to put up with his penny-pinching and rude ways. Especially the female staff, and while Lia was glad not to have been singled out, she was sad it had come to that. When he was discharged, he had called a meeting of the entire staff, and apologized to each of them. He promised to be more open, treat everyone better, and so far he had stood by his pledge.

Gabriel linked hands with Lia as they walked toward Amity Park in a companionable silence. It was just simple, quiet walking. She felt herself drifting toward him; a moth to the flame, a moon gravitating to its planet. And it wasn't as strange now; having an Archangel in her life. And now that it was all done and over, revelations of secrets they were really almost as one. Gabriel could tell exactly what he could get away with around Lia, and she knew exactly how to push the proper buttons to get Gabriel to give her what she wanted.

She found the promise of sex to be an excellent motivator.

He keyed the door to their apartment, smiling down at Lia as he brought her inside. Just in the door, he locked it, taking her in his arms and kissing her long and deep. He tilted her head at just the right angle, their tongues dancing sweetly together as they somehow managed to make the bed without disrobing each other.

Valentine's Day came and passed, and the seasons changed. Lia traded in her warm jackets for the v-neck shirts and jeans that hugged her just right, and the little skirts that she knew Gabriel would love on her. She was sure she had the striped stockings that were her own favorites.

***  
On March 14th, as promised, Gabriel was actually up and about long before Lia. She opened her eyes just after dawn, bleary-eyed, only to be smacked in the head by a flying shirt. She went back down again without protest.

“Oh god; Lia are you all right?!” Her boyfriend's voice was filled with concern as he came over, cradling her head in his hands.

“Fine,” she mumbled; she had never been much of one for rising before 9:00 AM if she could manage it. “Lemme go back to sleep.”

“Sleep all you want, baby; but be ready in an hour.”

“Fuck you.”

“Anytime you want, sugar-lips.”

In an hour, Lia was up, sipping at an on-the-go coffee as he finished the last of the packing. Laying a garment bag on top of the big suitcase which contained clothes for the both of them for at least a two-day absence, he held out a hand to Lia.

“Ready for your White Day present my darling?”

“What exactly are you planning?”

“I'm gonna make one of your dreams come true, sweets. Where's a place you've wanted to go for a while?”

“Gabriel, I've got a lot of places I want to go, that I want to visit. Which one are you talking about?”

“C'mon, sweet-cheeks; look.”

And Lia looked this time; really looked at what he was wearing. The dorky Hawaiian shirt, the white shorts and sunglasses, topped off with flip flops did give her a clue.

“Someplace warmer, obviously, and you're dressed like a dorky tourist--”

“Hey!”

“I never said that was bad,” shot back Lia with a chuckle as she considered, “I just say you look like a dorky tourist. And I think—Florida maybe? I could be wrong.”

“Wanna just find out?”

“Please,” said Lia with a grin, wrapping arms around him and holding tight.

“As you wish,” he said, smiling fondly down at her. The lurch of traveling wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience, but it was also the fastest way to travel. She closed her eyes, hanging onto her angelic boyfriend as if her very life depended on it.

Instantly, the ground landed beneath their feet again, and she looked up and around them. Palm trees littered the back parking lot they had landed in. She blinked at the sunshine that seemed to skip over Baltimore and was only just beginning to return. Gabriel held her close, letting her adjust to the light and the different noises and sounds.

“Florida,” said Lia almost at once, “I know those palm trees...thank you for at least keeping us the lower 48.” She chuckled and he kissed her cheek. She continued to look about, eyes widening as she took in the sight not that far from them at all.

He wasn't quite ready as she threw her arms around him, almost crying as she covered him with kisses.

“How the hell did you know?!” she yelled, laughing and crying at the same time. He was the picture of innocence as she chuckled.

“Well; I found that wizarding robe in your closet and...well, it gave me some ideas,” he replied sweetly, kissing her back.

“Oh, you are really, really the most amazing man I've ever known,” she said, “and I don't mean that just 'cuse you brought me to the Harry Potter Park.”

“Please; totally why,” he teased lightly, “c'mon, sweet-lips. Let's get checked in shall we?”

And it was butterbeer and the rides and the amazing experience that was The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Lia insisted on wearing her Hufflepuff robes and carrying her ash wand in the built-in pocket. Gabriel let her. He would endure far worse than conjuring himself robes in a pretty navy to join her in the frivolity. Sure it was dorky, but then again, he was playing dorky tourist, and plus it made Lia happy.

In the end, that is what he supposed mattered.

It was three days before they returned, and another week before Lia came home to smell an amazing meal on the stove.

“What did you do this time?” she joked as she hung up her things by the door, greeting him with a kiss.

“Nothing,” he replied as he rocked on his heels, the picture of innocence.

“Liar,” she chuckled, smacking his arm as she observed the table. It was her favorite meal, like ever.

“What did you do?” she asked again.

“It's not what I've done...s'what I'm going to have to do,” he replied gently, taking her hands and kissing them. “Sit down, sweetie...we'll eat and talk.”

Through most of the meal, Lia looked at her boyfriend with apprehension. But then again, she supposed that this day was going to come; a day when he would get bored with her and leave. She had more or less resigned herself to losing him forever before he spoke.

“Listen, babe; there's some...not nice things going on. My brother; Lucifer? Well; somebody popped his cage open...and now he and all of Hell has risen with him.”

“You mean that night about...what, ten days ago?”

“Bingo. I am going to track down the people responsible...I know who did it. And; well, I'm going to see what they're up to. Checking in with them. So; I won't be around for a few days. I really am sorry, love. That's why I made you your favorites...something nice to remember me by.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lia sighed before she smiled back up at him.

“I was scared you were leaving me forever.”

“No way, Lia my Lia. I've got no plans to leave you. I love what we have; I love you. And I promise; no tricks, I will be back for you.”

“Are you sure; I mean, your brother...”

“Nah, Lia-Lia. He won't be looking for me. No reason for him to. I'll be safe; promises.”

“What about the ones who; well--”

“Them? They can't do that much to harm me.”

Nodding, she took up the empty plates and started the washing as she considered life without Gabriel. Such a constant in her life, and now he wouldn't be. It was strange, to think he wouldn't be there when she woke up in the morning, that he wouldn't be there to make love to her at night.

“How long do you think you'll be gone?” she asked him softly.

“Three, maybe four days, I guess. Think you make it without me that long?” he asked, chuckling as he took up the plates and began to dry them.

“Yeah; I won't die. But don't expect me to not pine for you,” she shot back with a grin. Once the dishes were done and safely put away, Lia took him by the lapels and planted a hot, sweet kiss on his lips.

“You'd better make it up to me,” she said against his mouth.

“Oh, darling; I will,” he murmured, steering them in the direction of the bedroom.

When she woke, Lia didn't need to reach out and feel the cold blankets or even turn to know that Gabriel wasn't there. She could tell by the lack of scent, his warm and comforting presence and its absence that he had left while she was sleeping.

Turning, she caught the rose and the note.

Lia my Lia:  
You're an amazing, beautiful and infinitely patient woman. I love you lots; wait for me. Back in a few days.  
Gabe XO

***  
He came back four days later, preferring to use the door. It was late, and though she was abed already, Lia rose and came to take him into her arms, planting sweet and welcoming kisses on his mouth, his jaw, his neck. She let her hands wander across his sturdy and familiar frame, and lost herself again in the warmth of his presence.

“Missed you,” she said when it was over.

“I missed you too, babe,” he murmured against her hair, kissing her forehead as they dozed together.

The next morning, Lia made breakfast for two, completely intent on basking in Gabriel's presence. And for a while, she did. Mid-morning found them on the couch, relaxing before Lia's afternoon class.

“So; where did you end up?” she asked, nuzzling against him.

“O-hio,” he replied, pulling her a little closer, “the boys are working to fix things...which is what I hoped. Though I can't say I appreciate being trapped in a ring of Holy Fire.”

Eyes wide, she took a calming breath, glad that he was safe.

“They didn't hurt you?”

“No...but I'll be honest; something Dean said...really got me.”

“Dean?”

“Winchester; a Hunter. I told you about them, right?” At her nod, he went on. “He said… “This is about you...being too afraid to stand up to your family.””

“Gabriel; you haven't really told me. What happens if...well, Michael and Lucifer have their fight?”

“The world is going to end, Lia-Lia. It'll be destroyed. But—it can't be stopped.”

He felt Lia stiffen, looking up at him with concern and just a bit of disapproval.

“Lia?”

“Why does it have to be that way?” she asked softly, her voice gentle, “isn't there—something, anything that can save the Human race?”

“Not really, Lia--”

“You could.”

The declaration made the Archangel's train of thought hurl to an unpleasant stop. He looked down at Lia, her earnest face, eyes glimmering. He sighed, shaking his head.

“Lia—you don't know what you're asking.”

“Sure I do; I'm saying that you could. You could fight Lucifer, if you wanted to--”

“That's the problem, Lia,” he said, anguish in his voice, “I...I can't fight my brother.”

“Of course you can,” she shot back, and her voice was suddenly cold. She pulled away from him, disapproval and indignation in her grey eyes. They had turned into stormy seas, and while he hated doing anything to make Lia look at him that way, it was beautiful in a way. Lia, with her sense of justice and doing what was right, no matter what the cost.

Just what the hell had gotten into him?

“Lia--”

“If you're going to say, “it's not that simple,” then just save your breath. It seems to me it's perfectly simple. Your brother is Lucifer...the Devil. He is going to start Hell on Earth. There's what, seven billion people on this little planet, and you're just going to let them all die because you're scared to stand up to him?!”

She had moved away from him, going to the window and looking out over the city she called home before turning to face the Archangel with eyes that smouldered in their anger.

“Stand! Stand, if you're a man. Stand up; help the poor and weak Human race. They need someone to save them from annihilation. You told me; you told me what was coming—the Horsemen, how real all of that is gonna be. Gabriel, humanity needs you! And you're not going to stand up and fight?!”

“Lia—you see things in such black and white,” he said, rising but refusing to match her anger with his, “it's really not like that. Lucifer might have—might be a fallen Angel now, but that doesn't make him any less my brother. Or did you forget why I left Heaven in the first place?”

“Of course I haven't forgotten,” she shot back, “but, Gabriel, you can't just sit by and do nothing! Can you really let seven billion people suffer and die and all for the sake of a family feud?!”

“That's my choice, Liadan,” he replied tersely, “I am not going to fight my brother, and especially not to amuse you.”

The slap was unexpected, and maybe he deserved that. Yeah; he probably deserved that. He had pushed her way too far. Her sense of justice...her damn conscience which was as bright as a star, was trying to compel him to action. To force his hand against his own brother. And even on the off-chance he might survive, he still wasn't keen on taking out his brother. His older brother, who had taught him many of the tricks he employed. Big brother Lucifer; always bright like a star in his own right, until he fell. And it hurt his heart even now to think about how the whole thing had become twisted and broken beyond most recognition.

His head moved with the force of that slap, and he could hear the pained note in Lia's voice when she spoke.

“I'm sorry—I--”

“We both know you did,” he said, his tone suddenly cold and emotionless, “I'll just—go now,” he said. Instantly, an overnight bag with his things in it appeared at his side. Tears began to stream down Lia's face as she watched him go. But she didn't stop him, didn't call to him. She sank to her knees as the door closed and locked, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

Gabriel might not have cried, but his heart was no less in pain than the woman he had just left. He returned to the old warehouse, to the beautiful apartment he had long since vacated in favor of Lia's. For a little he was surprised it had sustained itself. Or maybe he had just re-conjured it on his way to the building because he knew he would need it. He tried to lie down, tried to forget about Lia Pierce and everything about her. If that's what she thought of him, it might be better than they were apart now. He could be the real Trickster again; dishing out punishment to asshats. There'd be no Lia's voice in his ear, telling him that this was wrong or that he shouldn't be doing that. It would be the way it had always been for eons.

And damn if he wouldn't be alone.

And he wasn't sure how that would be, again. Eons alone, making a deep connection with a beautiful person; not just a girl, but a person. And in the space of a few moments, all that was severed. He vaguely wondered if Lia was as miserable as he was.

And she was. He could almost sense it, such was their connection. She had given of herself, and always gave of herself so freely, and to him she had held nothing back at all. Their times were the best of times, and he couldn't imagine a life completely without her now. No matter how hard he tried, and even if it were just memories, that woman was a scar on his heart that wouldn't soon be forgotten.

***  
Back in her own apartment, Lia had long since curled up in her bed. Taking out her mobile, she flipped through the numbers before she chose one. Sending a text message, she waited for a response.

{SMS: Cara} Hey; you alright, Lia?

{SMS} Had a fight with Gabe. He left.

{SMS: Cara} Bastard. I'm on my way. Ice cream?

{SMS} Please.

“So; what happened?” asked Cara gently as they sat in Lia's bedroom, pints of ice cream in their hands and Titanic playing on the laptop.

“I just; I got into a fight with Gabe today. His brother is...well, he; isn't exactly the best person...”

And boy was that ever an understatement. Lucifer was, supposedly, as evil as they came. Prince of Darkness, the Devil, Satan...yeah, those were all other ways to refer to him. It wasn't of course Lia's job to judge what had come before, or to judge someone before she knew them, but based on history...well, she wanted to stay as far away from his as possible.

“And well, he's sort of come back,” said Lia as she sniffled, “and, well, Gabe doesn't want anything to do with him. I called him on that and...yeah, it was a big fight.”

It really was as much as she could tell Cara about the fight itself. Not that she didn't or wouldn't believe, but the situation was entirely too complicated and, no matter what had happened, she would keep Gabriel's secret from the rest of the world.

“That douche,” Cara chided gently as she hugged her friend, “d'you know where he is now? I swear, I will fry his big dumb ass.”

“No, Cara...it's all right. I just; I really screwed up,” sniffled Lia miserably, “I didn't want him to leave, I...just wanted him to do what's right. And I ended up making him go away.”

The thought brought on another fit of tears. Cara stroked Lia's hair, patting her head and comforting her as best as was possible as they watched the movie and ate ice cream. And it was Rocky Road; Lia's absolute favorite.

“Hey; look, he's a douche for fighting with you over it...you'll be better off without him, yeah?”

“Maybe,” Lia mumbled, thoroughly unconvinced. On the screen, Rose was hanging off the back of the ship as Jack was taking off his jacket and shoes, telling her he was involved now. There wasn't any way he was going to let her jump. Or, that if she did, he was jumping in after her.

“That's how I always thought we would be,” she went on between bites of ice cream, “I always thought it would be like Jack and Rose. That if we did anything anymore...it would always be that we would be together. Together, or not at all.”

“You really love him, don't you?”

“Yeah. Fuck me, I really do love him. And I don't think I'll ever stop.”

“Right; good thing I brought an overnight bag,” said Cara and she rose and gave Lia another pat on her head, “I'm gonna be here awhile.”

“Oh, don' be stupid, Cara...you don't need to stay--”

“I may not,” she replied as she chose a set of pajamas, “but I think...you shouldn't be alone tonight. And hey; remember that time you came and stayed with me when that douche Luke broke up with me my freshman year? It's about time I repaid the favor, Lia. So, just—try and get some sleep. Okay? Did you e-mail your professors?”

“Yeah, class registration is next week, and...I don't know if...maybe I should just drop it.”

“Think about it later, Lia. For now, just get some sleep, yeah?”

“Thank you, Cara.”

“No need to thank me. S'what friends are for, right? To help each other through the bad times.”

Lia drifted quietly on a sea of misery, only really barely watching the end of the movie on the laptop. Cara's quick fingers drifted through the many and varied titles as the ending credits played. Seeing three unique DVDs, she picked them deftly off the shelf.

“Perfect,” she said, heading back to the bed where Lia lay unmoving, “its, “The Lord of the Rings.” You watch this when you're sick, right? Lia?”

But there was no reply from the young woman. She lay asleep, the tracks of her tears still on her face, making Cara frown and pet her friend sympathetically. She herself had often cried herself to sleep, and it had been Lia that was there for her, putting in her favorite horror flicks, one after another, and filling her with tea until she was feeling better.

And Cara was honored to be doing the same. Slipping in, “The Fellowship of the Ring,” she settled in to watch the three-hour long odyssey. Sighing, she lifted her eyes up Heavenward. The words came out in a rush, without much of a filter.

“Gabriel,” she said, “you can't hear me right now, but, you're damn lucky Lia loves you so much. She's fucking miserable without you, you douchebag. So I hope you're happy you broke her heart and made her cry. I'm here eating ice-cream with her and we just got done watching a chick-flick, so you can guess how messed up she is right now. And she cried herself to sleep, you jerk. I swear, if she didn't love you, I would fry your big, dumb ass. So if you do come back, you'd better not hurt her again. 'Cuse I will find a way to make you suffer if you do.”

Staring up at the ceiling, the Archangel blinked as he heard first his name, and then the diatribe. He recognized the voice that was speaking. Cara; one of Lia's best friends. It was a relief to know Lia wasn't alone, but also as thorough a tongue-lashing as he had ever experienced. He was a douche and a jerk and all of those nasty things that Cara called him. And he wasn't unapologetic for being who he was, though he had been trying more of late.

But Lia still loved him. It had been ice cream and chick flicks and probably, “The Lord of the Rings,” because when Lia was sick, that was what she loved to watch. She loved to watch it as she was falling asleep. He remembered when Lia had caught a rather nasty flu, and was in bed for two days. It had been the story of Frodo and the Ring of Power and Gandalf and Sam and Eowyn and Eomer and Faramir and Boromir and the epic tale of Tolkien almost non-stop. He would cradle her head in his lap and change the DVDs while she slept. She had insisted on not being healed that time; though he did help to shorten the virus' stay in her system.

Her image rose in front of his closed eyes; all slender limbs and creamy skin. To him, she would always be perfect. No matter how much he tried to leave her behind, they were bound together; perhaps even more deeply than he could even perceive at first. Paraboli, or something like that, the Nephilim called it. Two people, joined in sacred ritual for battle. Each would know about the other's movements, how the other thought. And he had trained her a bit; taught her how to control the power and ability she possessed.

And it had been a dance in the kitchen in the mornings. She would cook, he would do coffee and juice and it was a perfect, happy little life. Then the Winchesters had to release Lucifer from his cage, from where he was safely restrained. The Horsemen would show up soon enough; War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. And ironically, he feared Death the least of them all. Anybody who knew Death wouldn't fear him. Respect him, yes, but never fear.

Gabriel sighed, opening his eyes and staring up at the blank ceiling, Cara's words washing over him like a thorough and final reprimand. He was miserable without Lia, and he could almost easily go back to her, maybe beg her to forgive the fact he was a bit of an ass to her. And she would; he didn't have any doubt that she would.

The question was whether or not he deserved her forgiveness. And it was partly his fault; not doing the right thing, moving in shadow, stealth and trickery, that skews your look at life. His eyes closed again; he was back at the Irish pub. Lia had taken a seat on a stool, and sung a song. He tried to remember the words..

_I've been a wild rover, for many a year...  
 _And it's no, nay, never...  
 _Will I play the wild rover  
 _No, never, no more...____

___The music came to him from somewhere deep in his memory, from a place he thought that he had kept down, hidden. And he was suddenly humming the melody, fingers keeping time against the air. It was certainly a song that made him think._ _ _

___Maybe it was time to stop playing the wild rover. Time to make a firm, decisive choice. Help the Winchesters to fight Lucifer and prevent the Apocalypse, or find a way to save himself and run. Yet again. Running was what he knew, from the day he left Heaven and found this most perfect of vessels to contain him. He had started running that day, and never really stopped._ _ _

___Maybe it was time to stop. Maybe it was time to turn and fight. Stand up for something, or fall again, in an entirely different way. Maybe Lia was right._ _ _

___He got up, slipped on a jacket against the cold, and went out into the street._ _ _

___All night he wandered, from the port and down into the main part of the city. People hustled and bustled around, the night-workers and late-night druggies and the girls who would rock his world for a price. Or maybe he would rock theirs; it didn't matter that much. One or two made eyes at him, but a polite smile and a nod was enough to keep them at arm's length. It was Lia he wanted, not anybody else._ _ _

___Sometime in the early hours, he found himself at Amity Park, at the apartment complex he grew to know so well. His feet had led him here without conscious thought, eyes drifting up to the dark window of her apartment, where he guessed both Lia and Cara were sleeping. The key was in his pocket, but he wondered if he really ought to go back to her._ _ _

___Sighing in resignation, he couldn't help the resigned smile that quirked his mouth. When you end up at your former girlfriend's apartment complex without conscious thought, it was pretty clear that you're well and truly sold on the kid. And he was sold on her, and at this point he didn't gave a damn who knew about it._ _ _

___Turning away from the apartment, he drifted back toward midtown, looking for some kind of all-night flower shop. Sadly these did not exist, so he instead parked himself outside the nicest one he had come across to wait for the first employees to arrive. In about, five hours or so._ _ _

___He had practically given himself to holding up the damn building when a pretty young woman appeared, the keys to the shop in her hand._ _ _

___“Sir; have you been waiting here all night?”_ _ _

___“Yeah; been here a while. Not entirely sure how long...four, five hours maybe?”_ _ _

___“Why in the world would you wait so long in front of a flower shop?” The tone of the shop-girl wasn't exactly incredulous, just insatiably curious and maybe a little nervous._ _ _

___“Well; I got in a fight with my girl last night, and--'_ _ _

___“Say no more. Red roses would fit the bill perfectly. You might want to head down to the Godiva store and get some chocolate too. She really mad at you?”_ _ _

___“No; she really loves me. Just got a kick in the as—sorry, kick in the backside that I didn't much like.”_ _ _

___“She kick you out?”_ _ _

___“No, I walked out. But I really want her back.”_ _ _

___“Gotcha. Well, come on in then. I think we have some fresh roses in the back. She'll love them.”_ _ _

___Two dozen seemed just too fake a gesture. But the kind shop-girl was entirely correct about the fresh roses that arrived that morning. That was what he had heard at the back of the building and hadn't bothered to check._ _ _

___The Godiva store wasn't open that day, and he debated over alcohol. Thinking against it, he set out toward Amity Park. He wanted to do this sober, so that she would never doubt his sincerity._ _ _

___Gabriel fingered the key in his pocket, taking a deep breath, and opened the door to Lia's apartment. He made sure to make a bit of noise, to let people know he was there. He found Cara in the kitchen, putting together hot chocolate._ _ _

___“She hates the little marshmallows. Never did get why,” he said by way of greeting, showing her the roses in his hand._ _ _

___“You're need a hell of a lot more than roses to fix this fuck-up, you douche.”_ _ _

___“I know. Look; Cara...it really is kind of a...well, complicated thing. But I've done a lot of thinking, and Lia's right.”_ _ _

___He took a breath, meeting Cara's green eyes. She reminded him of a mother bear, or a mother bird, protecting her nest and the little ones in it. And he was not surprised; he knew enough about her to know she would keep them apart, if she didn't think that he was sincere. She'd toss him out without a word and never mention to Lia he had shown up. So if he wanted to get back to who really mattered, she'd have to let him._ _ _

___And the small young woman regarded him for several long moments._ _ _

___“You're a douche sometimes, Gabriel,” she said, “but; she really loves you. She just...you know how she is. She wants you--”_ _ _

___“To do what's right. Not what's easy,” he finished for her, trying a gentle smile, “thanks; for being there for her. Is she...is she awake?”_ _ _

___“Maybe. But I don't know; she was sleeping when I came out. Though I'd wake her up with some hot chocolate.”_ _ _

___“Do you mind if I take it to her? And, uh, thanks. For being such a good friend.”_ _ _

___“Thanks. Go, she'll be happy to see you.”_ _ _

___With a nod of thanks, he took the mug, juggling it and the flowers as he carefully opened the door. Lia was unmoving in her bed, snuggled beneath the covers, but they moved with her breathing. She might be asleep, but it was time to wake up. Sitting down beside her, he set the roses in front of her, the warm mug on her nightstand._ _ _

___“What the hell? Cara--”_ _ _

___And then she noticed the hand that held the roses was neither feminine, nor belonging to her friend. Her voice was thick with misery and sleep. She sat up in bed, turning red eyes and a pale face to see him smiling more than a little sheepishly at her. She took the roses on impulse._ _ _

___“Found them this morning, just for you,” he said, carefully reaching out to stroke and smooth out Lia's bed-head. He smiled at the way she arched into the touch, as if he'd never left and hurt her._ _ _

___“I thought you were gone forever,” she mumbled, blinking up at him._ _ _

___“No. Lia...look I'm a real fuck-up sometimes, but I think you already knew that. I love you; really, I do. And it just took you giving me a kick in the ass to realize that; well, I do need to help, don't I. And it's not for you, or for those idiot boys...it's because I'm the only one who can. Isn't that right?”_ _ _

___Nodding, Lia sniffled a little._ _ _

___“Look at you,” he chided gently, kissing her cheek, and that was a big risk, that was, but Lia didn't seem to care. She drank in the attention like parched earth, “I am so sorry...I...everything just struck a nerve with me. I never meant to hurt you.”_ _ _

___“Would you just shut up and kiss me?” The words were small, soft, gentle, but clear as crystal in what they wanted. Before she had the chance to change her mind, Gabriel was kissing her, long and deep. And her arms were snaking around him, and they kinda forgot Cara was still there, because in a few minutes she was clearing her throat in the doorway, making them both turn._ _ _

___“You,” she said, pointing to Lia, “glad you're doing better. And you, bucko, you'd better not break her heart again or I will fry your big dumb ass.”_ _ _

___“Yes, ma'am,” he said, giving her a two-fingered salute of thanks as she picked up her bag and left them alone._ _ _

___“So, I took today off,” said Lia._ _ _

___“Ah, reader of my mind,” he murmured, and pulled her close against him._ _ _

___Over the next few days, Lia made the arrangements. She was going on sabbatical, long leave-of-absence. No, she was not sure when she would be back; people had her mobile if they needed her. It was an emergency._ _ _

___“Do you think we'll ever come back?” asked Lia as they locked up the apartment for what might well be the last time._ _ _

___“Good question; we might come back someday. Best not to look back too much, Lia-Lia. You do realize, there's a very big chance that we could, you know, die.”_ _ _

___“Better to die fighting; don't you think?” she asked as she shouldered her pack._ _ _

___“You would think,” he said with a wry smile, “but, trust me. It's better when you don't have to fight at all.” With a sigh, they closed the door to Amity Park, and for who knew how long._ _ _

___“So; is this what we call running?”_ _ _

___“Nope, strategic retreating.”_ _ _

___“And why, exactly, are we doing this?”_ _ _

___“Because, Lia-my-Lia...I am not sending you into the mouth of the dragon without showing you what you need to know.”_ _ _

___And with a gentle smile, he grabbed hold of her. In a short time, they had arrived at a little cottage in a glen, with a pond just across the two-lane highway that ran before it._ _ _

___“Walden pond?”_ _ _

___“Almost...close as I could find,” he admitted._ _ _

___“You've been reading up on me again. Are we roughing it?”_ _ _

___“Only some. C'mon,” he said with a kiss to her head, “let's get inside.”_ _ _

___Stopping at the door, Lia blinked at the strange symbols and signs that seemed to cover the walls, the windows._ _ _

___“What's all this?” she asked._ _ _

___“Enochian; the language of Angels,” he explained, “these are warding symbols. As long as we're inside, nothing demonic or angelic gets in or out.”_ _ _

___“So, you...technically warded this place against yourself?”_ _ _

___“Sort of. I'll teach you some of these, Lia. If we're going to fight this battle, well, I can't let you be defenseless. I'll teach you everything I can.”_ _ _

___Nodding, she moved in for a kiss, which he gladly gave._ _ _

___“C'mon, let's get started.”_ _ _

___By evening, they were settled around a warm fire, one blanket for the two of them, a tray of sand in front of them._ _ _

___“Right, so you know about Angels...and you know about Demons...and there are creatures in-between too. But I'm going to focus on teaching you what you need to know about how to fight those big two. It's not hard when you figure it out. I mean, after all, Hunters do it and they are just regular Humans. We both know you're not.”_ _ _

___“Nephilim fight?”_ _ _

___“They have,” he explained, “when we called them to. Others say that Raziel gave them a special mission, to help combat the darkness here on Earth. He gave them a lot of tools to do it...I'm going to show you some.”_ _ _

___From his jacket, he draw a long, three-sided blade, putting it down in front of her._ _ _

___“You can pick it up,” he said, “it won't hurt you unless you mess with the business end. It's an Angel blade...or, in my case, Archangel blade. Every Angel possesses one. They can kill both Angels and Demons. Rather spectacularly, I might add. It won't be the only weapon in your arsenal, but if you can get one, hang onto it.”_ _ _

___“The symbols?” prompted Lia as she handed the blade to him. She had felt its weight, and it felt quite right in her hand. She guessed he might let her train with it at some point, but wouldn't press her luck._ _ _

___“Right. The symbols on the cabin are Angelic. They protect whatever is inside; conceal it from Angelic Sight. We've disappeared off the Angelic, well, “radar,” so to speak. I guess that's the best way to explain it.”_ _ _

___“Can I try to--”_ _ _

___“Yup. That's what the sand is for, Lia. To practice drawing the symbols.”_ _ _

___With a grin, she watched him move his finger in the sand, explaining each symbol. He drew it, made her try. Most she caught on fairly well with, and he was pleased._ _ _

___“Now,” he said, “Raziel's runes. Given to the Nephilim to use.”_ _ _

___“How d'you know them?”_ _ _

___“They're still Enochian. Just' well, different. These are the runes you want to use the most; they are meant to well...resonate with a Nephilim's power.”_ _ _

___“There's such a thing as that?”_ _ _

___“Yes. That's why Raziel gave the Nephilim this...well...dialect, of Enochian. These runes are specifically for Nephilim to use. Enochian...well, it's kinda tuned to Angels. But you'll learn, Lia-Lia. Now, we'll start with the Angelic rune...”_ _ _

___Long into the night it went. Learning symbols for strength, healing, blocking. They were much harder to draw, and Lia needed the guidance of Gabriel's hand more than once to get it right. When he saw her start to flag, he gently pushed the tray of sand aside._ _ _

___“Right then; bedtime, sweet-lips. We'll do more tomorrow.”_ _ _

___And despite his insistence that she should sleep, she was pulling at his clothes and kissing him with needy, greedy passion. And he lost himself in her arms, in her embrace, knowing it might well be the last time they were allowed this slim little bit of peace._ _ _

___The next morning, he found Lia sitting by the warm fire, the tray of sand in front of her, the symbols imprinted into her memory as she practiced them. Sure, Gabriel had cheated a bit as he taught her each one, a little of his Grace used to plant each one in her head, able to be recalled easily and quickly. The drawing however; that was something she had to learn. Her fingers moved with surety, eyes intent on her work._ _ _

___Looking up from her tray, she saw him watching her fondly, and grinned._ _ _

___“Breakfast is on the sideboard, babe.”_ _ _

___“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” he said with a grin._ _ _

___“Right,” said Gabriel after breakfast, “there's another sigil I want to teach you. It's the banishing sigil. You create it, usually in blood. A bit painful, but it's also the most useful you will learn. It can banish Angels.”_ _ _

___“Lucifer too?”_ _ _

___“Since he's a fallen Angel...it might work on him, yes. But any other of my brothers or sisters who try to mess with you? It'll send them back to Heaven. It only works on Angels, though...so remember that.”_ _ _

___And his finger moved in the sand, imprinting the symbol into her memory as he drew._ _ _

___“Then...slam,” he said, hand hovering over the sigil. “If you do that? Bye-bye Angelic host.”_ _ _

___“Right,” said Lia, tracing a finger over the sigil, fingers moving to disrupt the sand before she tried to draw it herself._ _ _

___After lunch, they cleared a spot in the house, wide big enough to serve as a ring._ _ _

___“And why are we doing this in here?”_ _ _

___“Because it's safer than being outside. This house is warded, Lia, and if any Angels come here, it's probably the thing that's going to save our asses. I'd rather not have to kill any of my brothers and sisters, if I don't have to.”_ _ _

___She gave a nod, taking the Angel blade he offered to her._ _ _

___“This isn't real,” he explained, “made it for you to practice. Something tells me, that, despite that amazing knife-work you can do with food, you've never had to stab another living being before.”_ _ _

___“No,” said Lia, swallowing nervously._ _ _

___“It's all right...I hope you never have to use what I'm teaching you right now, Lia. I never want you to have to fight. Not to save yourself, or save anybody else, but—you need to know how Angels and Demons fight. And how to identify them.”_ _ _

___“All right; let's do it.”_ _ _

___“First; Angels. You remember that connection...that spark between us?” At her nod, he went on. “Well, that's how Nephilim feel when Angels are around. Mostly. Lucifer...you'll know when it's him; it'll be a wild sense of fear. You'll want to run, but you can't. Archangels at high power will do that. Demons, that won't be hard. Nephilim, sensing demons is in your blood. You'll know it when you feel it.”_ _ _

___She nodded, watching him expectantly._ _ _

___“Angels and Demons fight more or less the same way. So I'll show you a few moves; how to disarm, how to get away, or how to open them up for a strike.”_ _ _

___Taking a mark not far from Lia, he gestured for her to come at him. With firm calculated steps, she did. Twisting her arm gently, he guided her into the disarming move._ _ _

___“Do your best to learn to be tricky, Lia-Lia. You're not the strongest, but you're fast. And that just might save you in a battle. Now try again.”_ _ _

___And she did, this time, trying a zig-zag pattern and changing hands, aiming a strike to the chest. He moved with her, as if in a dance, showing her the counter-move, their movements slow and careful. For him, it was like being back with the fledglings...the older ones. The ones that he had to teach to fight._ _ _

___It had never been his favorite thing, teaching them how to be soldiers. He enjoyed the youngest of them, flying around and showing them how to use their wings. Taking them and dropping them, ready to make a spectacular catch if they fell a little too far, or a little too fast and didn't catch their own flight soon enough. And Lia was a lot like youngest, those most innocent of Angels. She had done nothing to provoke this battle, and it wasn't even really her fight._ _ _

___And yet here he was, showing her how to disarm him with a few well-placed blows. Being a woman, he did show her different things. Fighting as a woman and fighting as a man were actually very different. It might not look that way, but it was something that Gabriel had learned. Men fought with strength, with power. Women? Well, he had seen plenty of his sisters fight. They used skill, grace and speed. Surgical strikes that allowed the men to come in and finish the job. And Lia was certainly no exception to this rule. She took to his instruction like a fish to water. When he saw her begin to flag again, he took the Angel blade from her hands, gently kissing them._ _ _

___“Right, let's rest a little,” he said, “we're going to work on your stamina.”_ _ _

___“Does that mean lots and lots of orgasms, babe?” she asked with a grin. And he resisted the urge to groan; really he did. Honestly, where was she coming up with this stuff? Oh yeah, being around him too long._ _ _

___“You wound me, Lia...really you do. Maybe that'll be part of it, but...I see how you're flagging. You're going to need more stamina in order to really hold your own in a fight. So we'll rest a bit, go from there.”_ _ _

___And from there it was running. A lot. It seemed like they ran forever, just moving and not stopping until Lia was winded and needed the rest. And it would be that way until mealtime. And then it was a shower, and more runic studies._ _ _

___It was almost sad, how well Lia took to her studies. As if she too was born to be a soldier. To fight. It was never something he wanted for her, to have to fight anything or anybody. His brothers and sisters, Demons, or anything._ _ _

___'She wasn't meant to fight,' he thought with a sigh, 'she should be protected. She should never have to learn to use a sword, or these runes, or anything remotely like them. She should learn how to be using pots and pans and the tools of the trades she loves. Books and pencils and pens and notebooks. She should be a writer. A chef. Anything, anything but a soldier. And would that I could just put her in a warded house where I could keep her safe all the time no matter what. Where she would never have to know about battle. About war, about death, about the pain that's going to come. And what the hell will happen to her if I end up killed? I think it would destroy her. Maybe it's better; having her close like this. Teaching her, letting her learn from my hand, rather than from someone else.'_ _ _

___For a week, it was more of the same. Gabriel did any and everything he was able to prepare Lia, to teach her what she would need to know to survive in the battle was inevitably coming._ _ _

___And Lia, she prayed. She would often sit at the window, looking up at the sky though the warding, and she would pray._ _ _

___'God, Gabriel says that you don't say much about anything, but...I suppose I need to talk to you. Lucifer, well, he's going to be wreaking havoc soon enough on us all. And Gabe, well...I think he's scared. He's scared for us, and where we're going to be when all this is over. I don't care about myself, I can die, if it means that he'll be okay. I know he hasn't been the best son; I mean, he ran off and all, and well...it's not cool that he did that. But...somehow, you know that he's good and he's bad too. Nothing like you, if the stories are to be believed, and I do. But I'm going to be selfish, just this once. Please, let him live. Let us live. Let us make it out of this mess. All we really want is, well, just peace. Peace and quiet. Maybe we could move up here; wherever here is, exactly. He's been teaching me what I need to know so I can survive. But I don't want to do that, if it means living without him. I had a taste of that, and I don't think I want to go through that again. I just don't think I can make it. Or maybe it's just because I don't want to. Because I can be pretty selfish, and I hope you can forgive that. I can see it in his eyes, he doesn't think we're going to make it through this unscathed. So...please...if you are up there, and you are listening, please, just let us both make it out of this somehow. We don't have to be perfect, it's war and all. But...please. Just don't make us have to live alone. If you have to take one of us...just please take both of us. We...Gabe and I, we complete each other. You've seen how we move, I'm sure. We move like we're meant to be together; like we're bonded so deeply nothing can take it away from us. And you saw how it was after our fight. If you really want to call that a fight. Please, don't give him to me just to take him away from me now. I don't know that I could handle that. Let us live out whatever life we've got left together. As one. Two bodies, one mind and heart. Let it be so that, after this is over, we never have to fight again. Let us share a bed and bear kids and raise them to be good little boys and girls. Just a normal, quiet sort of life. Is that so much to ask, God? It is too much to ask, to want that? A quiet, normal sort of life with the one person I don't want to live without? You give that people all the time. Regular, ordinary Human beings. We're born, we grow, we meet, we fall in love, we marry, we find a way to live together with one special person for the rest of our natural lives. Every day, people are born, marry, and fall in love. And I know I love Gabriel; I love him with a kind of love I've never known before, and I don't think I could ever want to know another love like it. And that's all I want with him, despite his powers and my own. Just a quiet, ordinary life in a quiet little town someplace where nobody knows who we are. Where we can do good, together. God...is that really so much to ask? Is it really so much to ask to want to live quietly, to do the best we can to leave this place better?_ _ _

___It was a prayer she repeated, with more fervor as the storm clouds began to gather over them even more. She said it as she traced the lines of the runes, the sigils, in the tray of sand. She said it as she learned to thrust, and parry and stab and how to move with speed and grace. And she said it as she danced with Gabriel, both in and out of bed. Each night, despite their aches and pains, he took her close and loved her. And always, it felt like the last time they might ever make love._ _ _

___***  
“Lia?”_ _ _

___The name was uncertain, careful, as it left the Archangel's lips. Lia turned to see a rather grim-looking Gabriel before her. He reminded her distinctly of a child who was about to admit he'd been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar._ _ _

___“What is it?” she asked softly._ _ _

___He took her delicate hands in his, and they were soft and warm and there was nothing he wanted more than to feel their touch again; right at that moment. Closing his eyes and heaving a gentle sigh, he spoke._ _ _

___“I assume you know who Kali is, right?”_ _ _

___“Yes. Hindu goddess; heard and seen stranger things, babe.”_ _ _

___“Well; she's got, kind of a hot line to me, and...the fact is, Lia-babe, she used it. She wants me at some swank hotel in Indiana. I...think they lured the Winchesters there...and the Pagans will either kill them outright, or use them as bait for Lucifer. I gotta go and get them.”_ _ _

___The first thing Lia wanted to do was scream. Yank her hands out of Gabriel's grasp as say no. That it was not his job to go to a meeting with a bunch of gods who might very well decide to kill him too. It was not his job, or duty, or anything for that matter, to interfere whatsoever._ _ _

___Instead, she sighed in resignation._ _ _

___“Right,” she said, “you'd better have a damn good disguise for me.”_ _ _

___His eyes went wide with a mixture of surprise and deep horror._ _ _

___“No way,” he said at once, “absolutely not, Lia. You are not coming with me; if those Pagans find out who or what you are, your life is in real danger.”_ _ _

___“And if you think I am staying here, you've got another thing comin'. So either you give me some sort of clever disguise or dammit, I will find a way to follow you and get my backside handed me to be there. I am not letting you go alone.”_ _ _

___Running a hand through her hair, Gabriel couldn't help the sigh that left him. Fuck this woman, fuck her damn brilliance and her love and her loyalty and--_ _ _

___The train of his thought came to a rapid and almost catastrophic stop. Smirking, he kissed her forehead gently._ _ _

___“I think I have the perfect glamour for you.”_ _ _

___***  
“Sigyn,” repeated Lia with perfect clarity._ _ _

___“Yup. It's a perfect guise for you, Lia-Lia. Sigyn is the goddess of fidelity and loyalty. She also, lucky you, just happens to be Loki's ever-faithful and devoted wife. And I, of course, am Loki.”_ _ _

___“And here I was really hoping you'd put a ring on it for real,” sighed Lia, half-dramatically, lips quirked in a half-smile._ _ _

___Smiling down and kissing her, Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle a little at her adorable pout. It was this woman he loved, that he would give his right arm to spend the rest of his life with...and damn if they weren't about to run head first into Death and Hell itself to save the world._ _ _

___“If we make it through this, Lia-babe...I will. I'll marry you and give you the huge, lavish wedding you probably don't want, but...we just have to get through tonight.” He kissed her forehead, feeling the thrill that rose in her at his words._ _ _

___She didn't pull away from him, though she needed to breathe, and rested her head on his shoulder, planting a gentle kiss on the side of his neck and biting at the skin gently. Gabriel shivered; damn it for her knowing just how to rile him._ _ _

___“Sorry, babe,” he sighed, and really, he was, “but...we've got a very nasty sort of task to--”_ _ _

___“I know,” she murmured, smiling up at him, “that was for last Tuesday.”_ _ _

___“Damn, Lia...you keep a long ledger.”_ _ _

___“Yup,” she smirked, slipping on the simple circlet of silver on her head with a grin, “let's go.”_ _ _

___Teleporting with Gabriel was not something that Lia had done all that often, however the feeling always managed to rile her stomach in the worst way. He held onto her an extra moment as the arrived._ _ _

___“That Impala,” murmured Gabriel as they moved from the parking lot to the front doors, “belongs to the Winchesters.” Putting hands on her shoulders, he turned the Nephilim to face him, looking into her own face warily._ _ _

___“Listen to me, Lia-Lia; things could and are probably going to go South really fast if Lucifer somehow manages to show up here. Hell, even with the Pagans here, things could go South really quick. If...”_ _ _

___He stopped and resisted the urge to sigh at the look Lia was giving him._ _ _

___“I know you don't want to talk or even think about it, but...you need to listen. If...IF...things go South..you can stick with the Winchesters. All right? They'll help you, get you back to Baltimore...they'll look after you. You have to promise me that Lia-Lia. If anything happens to me, you'll look out for yourself. Okay?”_ _ _

___The gravity and earnestness of the Archangel's words was enough to make Lia bite back the retort, that nothing was going to happen. That she would give up her life before she allowed him to be harmed. Taking one last breath, she nodded._ _ _

___“Good girl,” he said, smiling at her and kissing her forehead, “now...relax.”_ _ _

___When Lia's eyes opened again, she wore a dress of royal blue, trimmed in silver. It was a bit too tight and too low-cut for Lia's general taste, which made her mock-glare at him._ _ _

___“What? Only want to show off your assets, babe.” Gabriel was the picture of innocence, all dancing eyes and childlike joy for that moment. And she couldn't berate him for that._ _ _

___Smiling and shaking her head at him, Lia looped an arm through his as they entered the hotel._ _ _

___“They're all in the meeting,” he said, leading them down the hall as if they owned the place. A fabulous Prince and Princess preparing to make their entrance._ _ _

___“Showtime,” said Gabriel, giving her a quick kiss before the ballroom doors opened. Lia did her best not to show any surprise on her face as the gathering all looked up at the late arrivals._ _ _

___Lia ticked off each one in her head._ _ _

___Ganesha. Odin. Baron Samedi. Mercury or Hermes. Baldur. Kali, next to him...obviously running this show. Zao Shen..._ _ _

___Some of the Pagans gathered Lia knew, even just in passing._ _ _

___“Can't we all just get along?!”_ _ _

___Lia walked calmly at Gabriel's side. Two men stood before them. The shorter of the two tried to acknowledge him, but was quickly silenced. He was dark-haired, with green eyes and the air of someone who was used to being listened to. The larger of the two looked surprised to say the least. His hair wasn't that far from Lia's in color, and he looked at her with appreciation and a little surprise. Clearly the smarter of the two by certain standards._ _ _

___“Sam...Dean...it's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton-heads, huh.”_ _ _

___The message to Lia was clear; these were the Winchesters. She regarded them both, eyes flicking from one to the other. Hunters, Gabriel had called them once._ _ _

___“Loki—and Sigyn,” said Baldur, his voice a low rumble or purr. He reminded Lia distinctly of a giant and dangerous cat._ _ _

___“Baldur,” she said, stepping forward slightly, “good to see you, too.” Eyes flicking to Kali, she sized up the other woman. And she was, to Lia's eyes, beautiful. Glossy black hair, cafe-au-lait skin and dark, expressive eyes. It wasn't surprising that Gabriel had gotten close to her more than once. Forget the fact that the Hindu goddess could rip out her throat, if they made it out of this, she was going to shove her new boyfriend in Kali's face._ _ _

___“Why are you here?” Baldur was asking, clearly mildly surprised and more than a little annoyed by his fellow god's carefree attitude._ _ _

___“To talk about the elephant in the room,” declared Gabriel with finality._ _ _

___“Not you, Ganesha,” amended Lia as she stopped the other god's advance with a single finger extended toward him._ _ _

___Gabriel went on, stating what they both knew, the Pagans had no chance of stopping the Apocalypse. Dashing Sam and Dean from the room, he went on._ _ _

___“We've tangled with Angels once or twice before,” went on “Loki” as he looked about the room, “and I don't know what you're planning--:”_ _ _

___“We plan to fight,” said Kali, her voice firm and strong as the glare she leveled at her once-lover._ _ _

___“Then you're gonna die,” he shot back, matching her fierceness with his own, a sincerity that Lia knew was the real him. The one that generally cared._ _ _

___“You don't know that,” shot back Kali, staring the man down with a fierceness that was frightening and beautiful at the same time._ _ _

___“Oh, but I do,” retorted Gabriel, refusing to match her ferocity, but not her intensity. The room erupted into shouts and growls and jeers which made Lia drift a bit closer to Gabriel, who took her hand. She took strength from his, refusing to back down._ _ _

___“Before this descends into violence,” called Baldur above the crowd, “let's...take a breather, shall we? We'll reconvene in about half an hour. Perhaps then we'll all be ready to listen to what Loki and Sigyn have to say.”_ _ _

___'Well, that at least is something they can agree upon,' mused Lia as Gabriel guided her from the room and faded._ _ _

___Honestly, she was getting really tired of that trick._ _ _

___Hearing voices down the hall, she quickly followed, seeing Gabriel and the Winchesters in one of the hotel rooms. The smaller of the two was toe to toe with the Archangel, and with a disgusted sigh she made her way toward the confrontation._ _ _

___“--I'm here to save your ass,” Gabriel was saying._ _ _

___“You wanna pull us out of the fire?” the elder Winchester shot back._ _ _

___“He's actually telling the truth,” said Lia with more than a little exasperation. Which made all three turn the face the glaring Nephilim._ _ _

___“And just who the hell are you?”_ _ _

___“To you, Winchester, I'm Sigyn. And you ought to believe us for once.”_ _ _

___“Well excuse me if I'm not exactly ready to believe someone who tried to kill me like, five-thousand freakin' times.”_ _ _

___“Believe this, those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned,” added Gabriel._ _ _

___“Well, just a couple of months ago you were telling us we had to, “play our roles,” You're uber-boning us.”_ _ _

___“Oh—the end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada,” he said with a little sigh of resignation, “but not tonight. Not here.”_ _ _

___“And why do you care?”_ _ _

___Dean's question caught Gabriel a touch off guard. He deliberately avoided Lia's gaze as he explained about Kali...what they'd had before. Lia for her part saved her glare for the elder Winchester._ _ _

___“Do they have a chance? Against Satan?” asked the younger brother, almost breathlessly._ _ _

___“You're kidding right?” asked Lia incredulously, looking over at Gabriel, whose look said everything._ _ _

___Not one fucking chance in Hell, Lia-Lia._ _ _

___“It's a bad idea. Lucifer is gonna turn them into finger-paint. So let's get going while the going's good.”_ _ _

___And then it descended into another proverbial pulling out of the ruler. Kali had bound the brothers to her with a blood spell, Gabriel was intent on getting their blood to get them out. The green-eyed Winchester wasn't about to let a bunch of innocent people die as meals for the Pagans._ _ _

___“Stop it, both of you,” Lia finally snapped, before turning eyes on Gabriel, “look, just do what you need to do. I'll help them get the others out.”_ _ _

___A bit of that fire still remained in the Archangel's gaze as he looked down at her, but quickly dissipated. It was impossible for him to stay angry when she was involved. Concern welled up in his eyes, his face._ _ _

___“Fine,” he finally snapped, bringing Lia close to speak in her ear._ _ _

___“I love you. Be safe. Stay close to them.”_ _ _

___Giving him a nod and a smile, Lia took a ready breath, turning to her new escort for the evening._ _ _

___“So—where's the food?” she inquired with a joke._ _ _

___“This way,” murmured Sam, instinctively guiding her with his arm and Gabriel disappeared with a rustle of wings._ _ _

___“Now, hold on, wait just a second...you said your name is Sigyn right? Aren't you a Pagan like them?”_ _ _

___“Dean--”_ _ _

___“How do we know we can trust her, Sam?”_ _ _

___“Look—we can either debate this all night, or go and get those innocent people from wherever they're being held. Your call.”_ _ _

___Green and grey met as the Nephilim and the Hunter clashed in a silent battle of wills. It was Dean who broke first._ _ _

___“All right, let's go.”_ _ _

___Sam brought up the rear of the group, with Lia sandwiched between him and Dean._ _ _

___“So are you really Sigyn?” asked Sam softly as they made their way to the hotel's front lounge area._ _ _

___“Only in looks, Sam Winchester,” answered Lia with a half-smile, “in reality I'm not so different from you--”_ _ _

___Screams stopped the forward advance, as yet another innocent met his end. Dean tried to rush forward, only to be pulled back by Sam and pushed back by Lia._ _ _

___“I am sorry, Dean,” she whispered low, “but it's too late for him.”_ _ _

___Within moments, it was over. Dean caught the woman holding him back...the way her eyes closed in pain as she listened to the dying screams of that poor man...and somehow, then, he at least trusted her to be of help, and not harm. For the moment._ _ _

___They reached the kitchen and the freezer without further incident. Pulling out a well-used set of lock-picks, Sam set to work freeing the innocents while Dean and Lia kept watch. Hearing noise, the two of them prepared to fight. Zao Shen appeared, and with what sounded like an Asian string of curses, grabbed and threw aside Dean. Lia stood her ground, but was easily shoved to the side._ _ _

___It was over in a matter of moments; Dean, Lia had to admit, was quite good with a stake._ _ _

___“Where the hell's Gabriel?” he asked no one in particular, though he gaze was directed to Lia, who shrugged._ _ _

___“Something must be wrong,” she mused, eyes widening in fear as the Pagans entered and grabbed for them._ _ _

___Back in the ballroom, Kali and Baldur stood, tall and imposing. Gabriel was seated in a chair. Lia and the Winchesters quickly joined him._ _ _

___“How's the rescue goin'?” inquired Dean with annoyance._ _ _

___“Surprise, surprise, the Trickster has tricked us,” mused Kali as she approached them._ _ _

___“Kali...don't.” Gabriel's voice was calm, warning but gentle._ _ _

___“You're mine now...and you have something I want.”_ _ _

___Holding back a growl in her throat, Lia struggled against the invisible bond that seemed to hold her fast._ _ _

___“You might have bound his body, Kali, but you sure as Hell don't have his heart. That belongs to me.”_ _ _

___Turning her dark eyes on the other woman, Kali looked at Lia with disdain. As if she were no threat whatever. She said nothing, but reached into Gabriel's jacket, pulling out a shining silver blade._ _ _

___“An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel...Gabriel.”_ _ _

___Lia had to hold back the urge to cringe. Gabriel did his best to play it off. A last gambit._ _ _

___“He's a spy,” accused the goddess with a wave of anger that was downright palpable._ _ _

___“I'm not a spy...I'm a runaway. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of all of you. You cannot beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends.”_ _ _

___“He's telling the truth,” chorused Lia, struggling in vain against what held her._ _ _

___As Kali spoke...about Westerners and how the Pagans were there before the Christian god...as she took a seat on Gabriel's lap...her eyes spoke a great deal. One woman to another...Lia knew what she about to do._ _ _

___“Kali, don't...please!” she cried, but it was too late._ _ _

___The blade was deadly accurate. With a scream and in a burst of light, Gabriel lay unmoving. She felt the glamour drop from her, leaving her in a plain dress with the circlet still on her head as she ran to caress the unmoving form._ _ _

___“They can die...we can kill Lucifer. Who knows? That Human girl could very well be a bonus.”_ _ _

___“All right you primitive screw-heads, listen up.”_ _ _

___Dean's voice quickly and brought any and all discussion to a stop. And though Lia heard what he was saying, her mind went back...far back to an Irish pub in Baltimore. Back to a time when Gabriel was alive and his heart beat and he laughed as they danced to the sound of violins and the beat of drums._ _ _

___Absently caressing her lover's hair, she came back to herself enough to hear the agreement of Kali and Baldur. The innocents would be safe._ _ _

___“You should get out of here, too, while you can,” said Sam, coming to kneel beside her and Gabriel's lifeless form._ _ _

___“No,” she replied quietly, “I'm staying. Someone has to help, if we're going to fight.”_ _ _

___“Well, if we're gonna fight and, potentially die together, I'd like to at least know who you really are.”_ _ _

___The words were calm, gentle, and Lia couldn't help but find herself drawn to the younger Winchester._ _ _

___“Lia,” replied the woman softly, “my name is Lia Pierce. And I am—was--Gabriel's girlfriend.”_ _ _

___“And why the hell did he bring you here?”_ _ _

___“He didn't....I insisted. Shows just what a hard-head I can be, huh?”_ _ _

___“You just wanted to be with him...to protect him, right? I can understand that feeling.”_ _ _

___The hand on her shoulder was big and broad and she didn't really like it. But seeing Sam Winchester's genuine, sad sort of smile was enough to lessen the pain in her heart just a little. He rose after a moment, approaching Kali and Baldur, speaking quietly with them._ _ _

___“Breaking them would be easier,” she heard Kali observe, as Dean came in._ _ _

___“Show's over. Sword's a fake. And Gabriel? He's still kickin'. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked. So've you over there, honey.”_ _ _

___“You knew about this,” accused Kali, turning her dark, fathomless eyes on Lia. Her cheeks, still stained and pale with tears, began to flush, eyes going wide. She took in a shaky breath, just as the lights began to flicker and the building rumbled. Screams filled the hall, making Lia gasp. Something in her senses, her blood, went a little crazy. Everything screamed at her to run. To get out._ _ _

___Gabriel had told her what it meant._ _ _

___“He's here,” said Sam as the lights began to flicker again._ _ _

___“How?” inquired Kali of nobody in particular, looking at Baldur._ _ _

___“Does it matter? Shazam us outta here, would ya,” snapped Dean, as the late arrival to the party lingered in the doorway._ _ _

___“We can't,” said Baldur._ _ _

___Lucifer was nothing like what Lia expected of him. His vessel was dotted with legions, blond hair and blue eyes, dressed as any ordinary man. If it weren't for the air about him, Lia might have surmised that he was as normal as she._ _ _

___“Of course you can't,” mused the fallen angel as he entered the room, “you didn't say mother may I. Sam, Dean; good to see you again.”_ _ _

___Lia felt frozen, unable to move. Whether it was an intrinsic fear or simply an inability to move, she did not know. It was too late now, somehow, she knew._ _ _

___Baldur's angry declaration roused her, made her call out to him. She didn't hear what Lucifer said as the Pagan died by his hand, but there was no need. Lia's eyes went wide as Kali's eyes darkened even further, bright flames engulfing her arms as they fired at Lucifer. Lia ducked, amazing when the flames went out, and did not harm her._ _ _

___Lucifer struck Kali, sending her sprawling. Lia caught her, sheltering the other woman with her body as the fallen angel approached. Expecting to be killed, Lia was as surprised as she was grateful to see Lucifer sprawled against the far wall when she looked up._ _ _

___Gabriel stood, protective and looming over them. She didn't guess the others could see them, but his wings flared bright and menacing._ _ _

___“Luci, I'm home,” he joked, though he words betrayed no joviality. Reaching down, he helped first one, then the other woman to her feet. His free hand and arm lingered around Lia, and he risked a moment to capture his lover's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss before calling to the room's other living male occupants._ _ _

___“Get them out of here,” he called, putting Lia protectively behind him. Kali was already shrinking away, ready to fall into step with the Winchesters._ _ _

___“No—no, no, no, no, no!” cried Lia as Sam grabbed her firmly by the waist, “No, let me stay! Let me fight with you!”_ _ _

___She struggled against Sam's grasp, to no avail._ _ _

___“Over a girl; Gabriel. I knew you were slummin', but...I hope you didn't catch anything...” was the last thing Lia heard from either of the Angels as the younger Winchester hefted her across one shoulder like a sack of potatoes._ _ _

___“We have to go back!” she screamed, desperate and insane, “we have to go back! We cannot let him fight Lucifer alone! No, no, Gabriel! Gabriel!”_ _ _

___It was wrong...this was all wrong...everything was wrong, wrong, wrong. Lia should be there. Lia should help. She knew that as clearly as she knew herself...she had to fight with him. Protect him...protect him and their love._ _ _

___If she didn't, there would be no walking away._ _ _

___“Just get in the car, Princess,” Dean was saying to Kali over Lia's screams, and she didn't hear it...not any of it._ _ _

___“Let me go! Please, no! Gabriel! Gabriel!” Kali climbed into the passenger seat beside Dean, who reached back to lock the door. Sam held Lia tightly, close against him, to be sure she couldn't run while they drove away._ _ _

___“No! No!” she was screaming, crying, banging against the windows._ _ _

___“There's nothing we can do, Lia,” tried Sam, grasping Lia's wrists gently._ _ _

___“No, no! We have to go back! We have to go back, we have to stop Lucifer! We can--”_ _ _

___Lia was abruptly cut off by a sharp wave of pain in her chest. She soon found herself struggling to breathe, looking up at Sam in confusion, whose look mirrored her own._ _ _

___Taking her hand away from where the pain had begun, it came away clean. There was no blood. Her breath came in quick pants, and she looked down from her chest up to Sam, blinking in confusion. A second, sharper pain made her scream..._ _ _

___But the scream that rang in her ears wasn't her own. She felt like a puppet whose strings had been violently cut. She blinked, real tears streaming down her face._ _ _

___“No,”she whimpered, “no...oh, please...please, no.”_ _ _

___“Lia?”_ _ _

___Sam's voice was uncertain, calm and gentle, though the woman didn't really hear him._ _ _

___“We have to go back...we have to....please,” she pleaded._ _ _

___“Dean...let's go back,” prompted Sam gently as Lia grasped onto him and wept. With a bit of annoyance, Dean did in fact turn around._ _ _

___Lucifer was gone. Lia was the first out of the car, running back into the building, scrambling for the hotel's ballroom with breakneck speed._ _ _

___“No...no,” she whimpered, falling to her knees. Gabriel lay motionless on the floor, the image of his great wings burned into the wood floor. Lia struggled back to her feet, struggling to reach for her love, grasping his wrist with trembling fingers._ _ _

___Lia's scream echoed through the empty hotel. Kali emerged from the room she'd shared with Baldur, making for the ballroom and seeing Lia curled up close to Gabriel's body._ _ _

___Sam and Dean joined her moments later. Surprisingly, Kali approached the woman and the dead man, a slender hand resting on Lia's shoulder._ _ _

___“I'm...I'm sorry,” said Kali gently as Lia wept. She didn't move as Lia reached for the Archangel's blade, knuckles turning white as she grasped it tightly. The other woman pulled the blade close to her chest, hugging it close. Like it were the only thing left of her lover._ _ _

___And in a way, she guessed it was._ _ _

___Sam came to kneel beside Lia, gently taking her shoulders._ _ _

___“Lia? There's...nothing we can do. We should go...did you bring a bag? Anything?”_ _ _

___“Room 107,” she said softly, reaching for Gabriel's arm._ _ _

___“I'll go,” said Kali unexpectedly, her heels clicking on the floor as she went to collect the other woman's things. She brought the bag back into the room._ _ _

___“I guess I should thank you,” said Kali, “don't worry about me...I'll be fine. I can always call a cab.”_ _ _

___“You sure?”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Thanks.”_ _ _

___Sam was gently bringing Lia to her feet and collecting her bag._ _ _

___“Dean...what about Lia? We can't just leave her.”_ _ _

___“Fine; we’ll give her a ride into town. Okay?”_ _ _

___“Dean, she's alone...there's nobody to look after her. Don’t you think we should bring her to Bobby’s--”_ _ _

___“And now all of a sudden we're taking on strays? No, Sam...”_ _ _

___Lia didn't hear the conversation._ _ _

___“All right. Fine. Hey, Lia, you comin'?”_ _ _

___Lia gently took her bag from Sam's grasp, nodding numbly as she allowed Sam to put an arm around her, lead her back to the black Impala. She curled up in the back seat, with Sam keeping an eye on her for a few long moments._ _ _

___She didn't remember the ride, didn't remember any of the stopping the Winchesters did as they drove, and drove away from Indiana. When she came to again, Sam was shaking her shoulder, rousing her from dreamless and restless slumber._ _ _

___“Lia? We need you to get up now,” coaxed Sam gently. She rose from the backseat numbly, not even remembering taking out one of her coats and using it as a pillow. Or maybe Sam had done that for her; she didn't recall._ _ _

___Another man, gruff and bearded, looked up from his wheelchair at Lia and Sam. He had the look of one who had seen too many years, too much death and not enough light and joy._ _ _

___“So this is her, huh?” he said softly, looking Lia over._ _ _

___“I'm Bobby Singer,” he said softly, holding out a hand for her to shake, “your name is Lia?”_ _ _

___She nodded, taking his hand as if she were a puppet, her mind and body in a dangerous form of autopilot._ _ _

___“Well—come on in,” he said softly, turning to lead the way inside, “and we'll get you all fixed up, huh?”_ _ _

___Bobby's home was Spartan at best, but it was a clean and homey sort of place. Lia could guess why the Winchesters had brought her here. It was the safest place at the moment._ _ _

___She meekly allowed Bobby to lead her into the house, stopping before an ordinary door. It looked to be a tiny room which lay beyond. Reaching into the closet across the hall, Bobby offered her a couple of folded towels._ _ _

___“You look like you could use a shower,” he said gently, “bathroom's there...just come out when you're done. Okay?”_ _ _

___“Okay...Thank you,” she managed around the lump in her throat. She quietly went into the bathroom. It was, thankfully, not one of those one-lever jobs that controlled the hot and cold water._ _ _

___Turning on the water, Lia climbed into the shower, letting the sound of the water hide her screams and her crying. She cried for Gabriel, her great lost love. She cried for Sam, for Dean; they had obviously lost much more than she could imagine. She cried for Bobby in his wheelchair, no matter why he was in it._ _ _

___It was a long time before she climbed out of the shower, finding some of her clothes neatly hanging on the door._ _ _

___“Typical guy,” muttered Lia, red-eyed and trying not to smile at the gesture as she dressed. Plaiting her wet hair into a braid, she went out to join the men gathered at the kitchen table._ _ _

___“...so Bobby, that's it. Without Gabriel, there's no way we can kill Lucifer. But he did tell us we could trap him with the rings of the Horsemen,” Dean was explaining over a beer._ _ _

___“Hm...right. And we have War and Famine's. But I don't think for one second that Pestilence and Death's rings are going to be the easiest to get our hands on._ _ _

___“But it can be done,” said Sam, ever the optimist, “I know we can do this. Especially with Cas.”_ _ _

___“Speaking of, where is that winged ace-in-the-hole anyway?”_ _ _

___“Dunno. Hopefully we'll be able to find him soon.”_ _ _

___“Huh?”_ _ _

___Lia's expression of confusion quickly roused the men from their talk, all of them turning to face her with looks between annoyance, sympathy and compassion._ _ _

___It make Lia want to be sick, honestly._ _ _

___“Are you going after Lucifer?” she inquired, approaching them without fear._ _ _

___“So what if we are? You don't think you're going, do you?”_ _ _

___“I have the right, Dean Winchester, and if you think for one second I'm not going to find a way to get justice then you're wrong. You would've done better to just leave me at that hotel in Indiana. Because I am not going to let you take him out without me.”_ _ _

___“Lia--”_ _ _

___“He killed Gabriel!” she screamed, stomping her foot like a petulant child, unable to hold back the angry tears that stung her eyes. Dean rolled his eyes, while Sam looked at her with genuine compassion._ _ _

___“He. Killed. Gabriel. His own brother. In cold blood. He killed the one person in the world that I ever gave a damn about. And he's going to pay for it.”_ _ _

___“Look, Lia, I get you want in on icing the Devil. I get that, hell I ever understand it. But the fact is you're not trained. You're not a Hunter, you don't know how to fight. You're just a regular girl who doesn't--”_ _ _

___“No, I'm not.”_ _ _

___“What?”_ _ _

___“I'm not just an ordinary girl. I was...until I met Gabriel. And then—something happened to me. I started seeing things...sensing things. Gabriel told me...he told me I was special. “A little Human girl with the blood of angels in her veins.” That's what he said to me.”_ _ _

___Blinking, Sam and Bobby exchanged a look. From the shelf, Sam pulled down a book that Bobby had indicated. Lying it open on the table, the elder man flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for._ _ _

___“Here it is. Nephilim.'_ _ _

___“That's the word he used.”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Nephilim, they're hybrid creatures—well, sort of. According to legend, some Humans and Angels fell in love, creating the Nephilim. Others say it was the angel Raziel. Anyway, no matter how or why, Nephilim are Humans with Angel blood. They can often be pretty powerful, depending on the concentration of Angel blood—and the Angel that was their sire.”_ _ _

___Bobby read a bit further before looking up at Lia._ _ _

___“So you say you're a Nephilim?”_ _ _

___“Yes. That's what Gabriel said. He also said that Nephilim are...well, power-conduits for Angels...that they can draw energy from them—well, us. It's what—well, let's say it kinda jump-started things with us. Angels and Nephilim can sometimes sense one another.”_ _ _

___“And you're just manifesting your powers now? Usually this happens a lot younger.'”_ _ _

___“He said my power had been sealed for some reason. By an Angel. He could've undone the work, but that might've killed me. So Gabriel decided it was best to just..let the seal break on its own. Let things run their course.”_ _ _

___“Did he say which Angel?”_ _ _

___Lia shook her head._ _ _

___“Right then—well, Dean...what d'you have to say about a Nephilim on the team?”_ _ _

___“Hell no, Bobby. She still isn't trained. Not a chance.”_ _ _

___“Well Dean, what if we train her?” chorused Sam._ _ _

___“Forget it, Sammy. Neither of us has the time to do that; we gotta get after Pestilence and Death, and we gotta do that now and get Lucifer the hell back in his cage.”_ _ _

___“Uh—did either of you idjits even consider I could train Lia?”_ _ _

___Both Sam and Dean looked something between horrified, surprised and bemused._ _ _

___“Yeah. Just 'cuse I don't walk don't mean I can't watch her. Says here, Nephilim are pretty good fighters, Lia just needs training. Maybe she has some...natural thing that will let her pick up things quickly. I'll keep here for a couple days, train her with some weapons. See how she does...send her and Cas to meet you.”_ _ _

___Dean looked to Sam, who nodded in agreement. To the young woman who had lost so much in the space of a few days. To the man he looked upon as a father-figure in his wheelchair._ _ _

___“Yeah, well, I guess I'm outnumbered here. Fine, let's see what she can do,” said Dean, putting up his hands in surrender and huffing from the room. The others watched him go. Sam turned to look at Lia, who looked about as miserable as he currently felt._ _ _

___“Lia--” began Sam, but she cut him off with a dismissive hand._ _ _

___“It's all right, Sam. I don't need or want Dean's acceptance.”_ _ _

___Lia turned to Bobby, taking a deep, cleansing breath._ _ _

___“When do we start?”_ _ _

___“I think you should get some rest right now, Lia. We'll start tomorrow morning. Okay?”_ _ _

___“Sure. Thank you, Bobby, Sam. Thanks for believing in me.”_ _ _

___And Lia went over to the couch, curling up and doing her best to fall asleep. She didn't say another word. Looking at each other, Bobby and Sam left Lia to her rest and Dean to his brooding._ _ _

___And Lia dreamed. She was back in the hotel ballroom, face drawn and pale with horror as she stayed rooted to where she stood. Gabriel stood, tall and imposing as he spoke to his brother. She couldn't catch his words, but she saw Lucifer spin 'round and bury the Archangel blade in her lover's chest. A soundless scream made her cry out, and he drove the blade in further. Gabriel's scream rang in her ears...in her head as she roused herself from the nightmare with a scream._ _ _

___A gentle hand made her flinch against the touch, until she looked up to see Sam. The younger Winchester was kneeling at her side, concern in his deep eyes as he looked at her. He didn't ask if she was alright, didn't ask her anything. He merely knelt by her side, and though she stiffened, he took her hand._ _ _

___“It's okay,” he tried to soothe, “Lia—I can understand--”_ _ _

___“No, you can't!” she shouted brokenly, turning her face away as the tears cascaded down her cheek. “You can't understand what it's like to lose...to lose that one person who you love. You have no idea what it's like to lose everything.”_ _ _

___“I actually, well, I sort of do,” replied the Hunter gently, resting a hand on Lia's shoulder, “Dean, well, we're pretty close. And I had to watch him die...several times. And Gabriel, well, part of it was trying to teach me a lesson. Didn't really sink in though.”_ _ _

___Lia didn't move, save for the occasional shaking of her shoulders. She turned back to face him, swallowing against the lump in her throat._ _ _

___“What do I do, Sam? How do I...live? How do I go on without him?”_ _ _

___“I wish I had an answer for you,” murmured Sam as he carefully pulled her into a hug. She rested stiffly against him, sniffling softly. “I'm sure Lia, if he really loved you, and I believe he did...he wouldn't want you to be crippled without him. I'm sure he'd want you to go on.”_ _ _

___“What if I don't know how?”_ _ _

___Lia's voice was quiet and gentle, frightened, as if she truly did not know what to do._ _ _

___“I'm sure you'll find a way,” replied the Hunter, giving her a gentle squeeze. A final pat on the shoulder, and Sam rose from his place._ _ _

___“Hey,” said the woman, making Sam turn back._ _ _

___“How did you handle it? Watching him die?”_ _ _

___“I didn't,” he said, and finally left the room._ _ _

___Sometime in the night, a pair of hands lifted her from her place on the couch. When she woke the next morning, she found herself in a comfortable but distinctly masculine sort of bed. The room was facing the sunlight, which missed striking her in the face and waking her. It was bare sort of room, with books on the shelf, but sparsely decorated and barely used._ _ _

___“This wasn't someone's home,” she said a little sadly, and thought for a while of her own apartment, her home. The place she had shared with Gabriel for not that long at all. She swallowed back the need for tears, and instead went looking for some proper clothing for training._ _ _

___“Morning,” said Bobby as she came into the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs, bacon and toast sitting by a glass of orange juice. At his nod, she slipped the plate into microwave, being very particular about the line between heated through and overcooked. It was a dismal repast, but her lot for sleeping in._ _ _

___“So,” Bobby began once she was settled, bringing her head up, “I thought we could start easy today. Have you had any sort of self-defense training? Anything we could work with?”_ _ _

___“I have. Took a Ladies' Self-Defense Course at the Y once,” she replied thoughtfully, “I know some basic martial arts moves. I played soccer when I was kid.”_ _ _

___“That works,” said Bobby, nodding thoughtfully, “the boys are gone for a while, so, it's just you and me, kid. That gonna be alright with you, Lia?”_ _ _

___“Yup. So, how should we start?”_ _ _

___Lia was quite grateful for her iPod, headphones and the pocket in her sweat pants. An hour or so later she was stretching her limbs; her neck and shoulders and hips. And then she was running around the property. Bobby had said 20 laps, but she opted for 30 at a good pace. From there it was more stretching; yoga and tai-chi she recalled from a brief stint at the gym under Bobby's watchful eye._ _ _

___It was only after that she rolled her shoulders and said, “Right, so where are the weapons?”_ _ _

___“I think we'll start you out with a blade,” said Bobby as they made their way to a large barn. It was quite empty, decorated strategically with hay bales and various ropes and pulleys and wires._ _ _

___“Nice,” she said with a grin._ _ _

___“The boys use it sometimes...sort of a jury-rigged Hunter combat training center. Sam shored things up a bit before they left, wanted to be sure you got a proper training session in.”_ _ _

___“I'll have to be sure to thank him,” replied Lia with a smile as she eyed the weapons hanging neatly from the wall. She chose a short sword, testing it's weight in her hands. It felt right in her hand, enough weight to do damage, but not so much as to be heavy in her hand. She tried it over her head, swinging it with first one, then the other arm, twirling the sword._ _ _

___“You look like a natural with that thing,” Bobby complimented. Giving a shrug and a little half-smile, Lia loosened her shoulders back up, ready to test out her abilities. She took several deep breaths, hearing the ropes tighten and slacken in turns as a large burlap sack filled with hay came her way._ _ _

___She thrust out with the sword, neatly missing her target by inches. She gave the bag a vicious kick as it swung by her and a growl of frustration. She gave her head a quick shake to clear it. Bobby let loose another burlap bag. This time, Lia's strike rang true. It entered the bag almost dead center; she followed it up with a rather savage chop in a final pantomime of decapitation._ _ _

___“Good, good,” said Bobby, nodding his approval, “a half-hour of sword work. Then we'll take a little breather. Archery after lunch.”_ _ _

___The bow and arrow were a little trickier to handle than a blade, but Lia proved herself to be a decent shot. She wouldn't be Katniss Everdeen anytime soon, but at a pinch she wouldn't do bad with a bow and arrow as her weapon._ _ _

___After a good hour of archery, Bobby changed the game. Using the burlap sacks, he watched Lia move as she'd learned the self-defense course. Senses keen and ready, Lia demonstrated punches, kicks, and moves which could disarm opponents that were bigger and stronger than she. He was impressed overall with the way she caught on._ _ _

___“Right, for the last part of your training...close your eyes. I wanna see how you do just working on instinct.”_ _ _

___He held out a handkerchief, taking stock of her as she tied it into place and moved into the main training area. She held a defensive position, breathing in deep, hands and feet moving in the direction she thought the bags would come from. She heard the bag, though the acoustics impeded her knowing exactly from here. Nevertheless, she struck out, and did in fact hit the bag. Another followed in succession, and Lia kicked out and quickly dispatched it._ _ _

___“Not bad, kid,” said Bobby as she took off her blindfold, “not bad at all.”_ _ _

___“Thanks,” she said with a grin._ _ _

___“You hit the showers. I'm gonna check the messages and see if anyone called about Pestilence or Death.”_ _ _

___“Right,” said Lia._ _ _

___Half an hour later, one-half of a rather heated conversation reached Lia's ears as she toweled her hair dry. A slamming of the phone, a few more swear words on Bobby's part, and the crisis seemed to have passed._ _ _

___“Friggin' Sam...idjit,” said Bobby as Lia came into the room._ _ _

___“Sounds like he's planning a stupid.”_ _ _

___“It might be the best plan that we've got. Sam's planning to give Lucifer consent to use him.”_ _ _

___“Eh?”_ _ _

___“Well—I guess I'd better give you the recap. Sam and Dean have been working with Cas, an Angel. The boys set Lucifer free from his cage, and—well, they're trying to make it right.”_ _ _

___The name of her lover's killer made Lia's eyes narrow and her muscles tighten, but she soon relaxed with a few deep breaths. No matter how much she wanted to blame Sam and Dean, it wasn't either one of them that plunged the blade in Gabriel's chest. It wasn't either one of them that snuffed out his life as if it were nothing._ _ _

___“At least they're trying to make it right,” she replied, taking a seat and musing over what she had heard Gabriel mention._ _ _

___:”Four keys. Four rings. Four Horsemen,” she said, “like, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?”_ _ _

___“Precisely, sweetheart,” said a voice from behind Lia, making her rise to her feet and strike out at its owner with a nasty cross-punch. The new arrival took it straight to the jaw. He rubbed at where she'd struck him, glaring._ _ _

___“At ease there, girlie; I'm not 'ere to hurt anybody.”_ _ _

___“If you touch her, ass hole, so help me--”_ _ _

___“Relax there, Bobby. Calvary's arrived. I'm Crowley by the way. You might have--”_ _ _

___The report from the shotgun made Lia cover her ears. She blinked as the gun had little effect on the man._ _ _

___“Crowley...you mean, the demon Crowley?”_ _ _

___“In the flesh—of a moderately successful New York literary agent. And I rather liked this suit.”_ _ _

___“Just what exactly are you doing here anyway?” inquired Lia with a glare._ _ _

___“Looking out for Crowley, as per usual, little love.”_ _ _

___“Eh?”_ _ _

___“The boys are on to ring number three, but you still need number four,” replied the demon, spreading his hands in a placating gesture, “Here to help.”_ _ _

___“You know where Death is?”_ _ _

___“No, haven't the foggiest.”_ _ _

___“Well then get the hell off my property before I fill you so full of rock salt you start shittin' Margaritas.”_ _ _

___“That's a mite unfortunate, actually. I could get you Death's location in the time it would take you to reload...well, probably,” mused Crowley, looking at Lia and giving her a shrug._ _ _

___“Oh?” And just how're you plannin' to do that. Chat up some demons and hope they don't see you?”_ _ _

___“Eh?” Lia was more than bit confused as she watched the exchange between the two men. The new arrival turned to face her._ _ _

___“It's rather unfortunate thing, dear, you see I'm rather on Hell's Most-Wanted List. Lucifer wants me sleeping with the proverbial fishes. Can't 'ave that. I need the Devil back in his stock as much as you want him there. And I can help you. There's a spell I know—Guaranteed. I can locate Death for you.”_ _ _

___“Yeah? So what are you doing here?”_ _ _

___“There is a bit of a technicality. In order to start the magic a-working....you need to make a wish. Anything...and I can grant it. Up to, and including Death's coordinates. And all I would need is--”_ _ _

___“My soul.” The words were cold but firm as they left Bobby's lips, but there was no fear in the Hunter's words._ _ _

___“I've done more with less. Let's just say that everyone getting Grammys shouldn't be thanking God. C'mon then, Bobby, temporary loan. It's worth it.”_ _ _

___“Here's my counter.”_ _ _

___The report of the gun made Lia cover her ears again, though she didn't really notice. A magic spell...one that could give them Death. And one that, also, could bring Gabriel back to her. It made her head whirl, almost dizzy with the thought. The idea that Gabriel could be brought back if she sold her soul...a thing she would gladly do to have her great love back at her side._ _ _

___“I'll do it,” said Lia, eyes wide._ _ _

___“And what could a pretty little thing like you possibly want?” he shot back at her, “Bloody hell; feisty Bobby.”_ _ _

___“Get out,” retorted the Hunter tersely “You think I'm a natural-born idjit?”_ _ _

___“Quite the contrary, look, you both have every right to be suspicious of me. But I'm your ally, enemy of my enemy and all.”_ _ _

___Crowley leaned in to speak to Bobby, his eyes wide._ _ _

___“Fact is, I want the Devil back in his stock. In fact, my delicate arse depends on it. I promise you; temporary loan. I'll give it—right—back.”_ _ _

___“Lemme think about it.”_ _ _

___“Tick tock, Bobby...and you, little Nephilim,” said Crowley, turning to face Lia, “I dunno you, new addition to the team?”_ _ _

___“You might say that.”_ _ _

___“And what could you possibly be willing to sell your soul for?”_ _ _

___“Love,” was her direct and terse reply._ _ _

___“Ah...a dreadful bond. And who is this great love that you'd be oh-so-willing to offer up your soul to the King of Hell for?”_ _ _

___“Gabriel.” The name still hurt Lia to say, to even make the three-syllables that she once would say so reverently._ _ _

___“The Archangel? Must say, you have interesting tastes, sweetie.”_ _ _

___“You shut your big fat mouth. He's dead! He died, gave up his life to stop his brother, to save Sam and Dean, and all of us!”_ _ _

___“We really need to work on your temper, Lia.”_ _ _

___“Lia? Pretty name, that.”_ _ _

___“Look, you need a wish...I have one.”_ _ _

___“No, Lia...”_ _ _

___Bobby's voice brought Lia back to the present, roused her from almost making the deal. He looked resigned, almost very tired. As if ready to accept that Death itself would walk in the door and be there to take him. She had seen that look once before, on the face of a dying man._ _ _

___She had seen it on Gabriel's face._ _ _

___“Fine, Crowley. But you'd better not screw me over.”_ _ _

___“Well then, would you be a dear? Pucker up, Buttercup.”_ _ _

___“Fuck you.”_ _ _

___Lia caught the phone, activating its camera application and capturing the requested photo._ _ _

___“I hope I never have to see that again,” she muttered as she returned the phone._ _ _

___“You 'ave my thanks, love. I owe you, small favor.”_ _ _

___“Wasn't anything,” replied the Nephilim with a shrug of her shoulders._ _ _

___The sound of the car returning made the demon disappear like a flash. Sam and Dean were soon inside, holding bags of Chinese take-out and looking rather exhausted. Lia quietly went about fetching plates and setting places for the food. The tension in the brothers was palpable; after dinner it was more or less to sleep._ _ _

___Or in Lia's case, to brood. It was always harder at night. When it was quiet, in the shadows, missing him. The pain was still so fresh it hit her in waves, making her curl in on herself in pain._ _ _

___When she woke the next morning, she wandered into the kitchen in the middle of yet another conversation. Sam had apparently a plan to give his consent, and fall into the Cage, taking Lucifer with him. Bobby had known, Dean was unhappy about the whole situation, and neither of them really wanted Sam to do what he had set himself to do. Dean's phone rang, and a break in the conversation gave her a clear window to look into the kitchen for breakfast._ _ _

___At the name of, “Cas,” she turned, ears alert, listening to the conversation. It was the name of the Angel that the Winchesters had been working with...maybe their guardian._ _ _

___“Right...well, Bobby's here, he'll wire you the cash.”_ _ _

___“I will?”_ _ _

___“He will?” asked Lia around a spoonful of yoghurt._ _ _

___The call ended not long after that. Dean turned to face Bobby and Lia._ _ _

___“Got a lead on Pestilence. We're going now. Lia, can you bring Cas to where we're gonna be? Bobby said last night you're good enough.”_ _ _

___“Uh, yeah,” said Lia, looking at Bobby, “sure, Dean. Where am I bringing him again?”_ _ _

___“Here's the address,” replied the elder Winchester, handing Lia a piece of paper that she tucked into a pocket, “get there as fast as you can.”_ _ _

___“Why does he suddenly trust me?” Lia asked Bobby when they were alone again._ _ _

___“We had a long talk last night, about you. You're good, Lia. Smart...not exactly combat ready, but; you're good enough to where I think you're not gonna die in a fight. You can hold your own in a fight, and that is a big thing.”_ _ _

___He wheeled himself back into another room, and returned with an envelope, a key, and a pair of fine silver tridents._ _ _

___“For you,” he said, offering the items to her, “those are Japanese sais. Be careful...they're pretty but deadly. They come with straps to sheath them on your back. The envelope's got money in it...for you and Cas to get to Sam and Dean. Good luck, Lia.”_ _ _

___“Bobby, you've known me for all of two days. What makes you think I won't take this and run?”_ _ _

___“You've got a touch of honor in you, kid. And I trust that. Now, Cas is—”_ _ _

___Sure enough, a few hours later, she was standing in a hospital, inquiring after a strange man. He was dark-haired, with vivid blue eyes. They widened as she came into view, and she immediately recognized the electric connection._ _ _

___“Castiel,” she said, closing the door behind her._ _ _

___“You're a Nephilim,” he said, meeting her gaze squarely, “did Sam and Dean send you?”_ _ _

___“Bobby did,” she replied softly, “My name's Lia. We really ought to get going now, Castiel. They've gone after Pestilence. I know where we can find him, and the boys, too.”_ _ _

___“Then let's go.”_ _ _

___The bus was cramped, but the only real way to get to where they were going._ _ _

___“So how does a Nephilim end up with a pair of Hunters?” asked Castiel, his voice soft and discreet._ _ _

___“One might ask the same thing of you,” replied Lia, amused._ _ _

___“I was the one who pulled Dean Winchester out of Hell,” explained Castiel, “and—well, I've been helping them.”_ _ _

___“So he's your special one, hm?”_ _ _

___“I'm not sure I understand.”_ _ _

___“I—an Angel found me, too, I guess it's intrinsic.”_ _ _

___“Yes,' explained Castiel, “you are able to sense Angels...Demons...all manner of creatures and their work. It can be an invaluable asset in a battle. Which Angel was it who found you?”_ _ _

___“I—it's—he's dead.” It was all Lia could do to get that out, the familiar tightness in her chest seemed to constrict her throat as well._ _ _

___“I—I'm sorry,” Castiel replied softly, gently. Lia gave him a shrug in return._ _ _

___“Used to it by now...sort of,” she replied, “I—I guess I need to be used to the whole thing. I mean, nothing is going to bring him back.”_ _ _

___“If I may ask--”_ _ _

___“Gabriel.”_ _ _

___He looked at Lia, eyes wide and surprised._ _ _

___“Gabriel, my brother...he's dead?”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Lucifer killed him.”_ _ _

___Castiel looked sad, dismayed, even. Lia could almost feel his anger, his grief. In a sense, it was a comfort, to know someone shared in her grief. Sam was sympathetic to her plight, Dean was indifferent. Bobby felt for her in a way. But truthfully, none of them shared her grief. Not really._ _ _

___“Gabriel's loss is most unfortunate,” he said, and was ready to go on before Lia stopped him._ _ _

___“Don't...please, just...don't,” pleaded Lia, feeling her stomach roll in a wave. She just barely made it back to the bus' bathroom before she lost the contents of her stomach. She took several deep breaths, doing what she could to rinse out her mouth and help her stomach to re-settle. Taking several deep breaths, she re-joined Castiel._ _ _

___“Are you alright?” inquired the Angel, looking at her with those wide blue eyes._ _ _

___“Yeah, yeah I'll be fine,” she said as they set their faces like flint toward their location._ _ _

___They reached their stop what felt like an eternity later. Drawing her into a private spot, Castiel took Lia by her shoulders, looking at her intensely._ _ _

___“Lia, if you would...I could use your help. Nephilim, they can be powerful conduits for Angels...if I could sap off just a bit of your energy, I'd be far more useful.”_ _ _

___“You're asking?”_ _ _

___“Yes. There was a time when Angels took a Nephilim's energy, killing them. But now I'm asking.”_ _ _

___Lia nodded her consent, and Castiel formed the link between them. She could feel the pull of energy from her and into him. He gave her the briefest smile of thanks._ _ _

___“Let's go.”_ _ _

___Lia and Cas met no resistance as they entered the convalescent home. Her stomach threatened to roll again._ _ _

___“I can sense him,” she said to Cas quietly. He nodded back at her, gesturing for her silence as they made their way toward the sound of a single voice amidst groaning. Pestilence was elderly, speaking of epidemics...and how he wanted to show God what he was able to do._ _ _

___Ready to fight, Cas and Lia entered the room, stopping the man in his ramblings momentarily. Lia found herself beginning to cough. Looking over at her Angelic companion, she noted he wasn't that much better._ _ _

___:An occupied vessel, powerless...and a Nephilim. Not much Angelic about either of you, is there?” taunted Pestilence._ _ _

___With a glare, Castiel grabbed the knife from Sam, quickly cutting the ring from the Horseman's finger._ _ _

___“Maybe just a speck,” he shot back as they collected the ring._ _ _

___Taking a deep breath as they were left alone, Lia rallied the brothers. Within half an hour they were back in the Impala and on their way back to the salvage yard._ _ _

___Lia's stomach gave her no end of trouble. And it didn't stop the next morning either, though she did her utmost to conceal her condition from the guys. It was bad enough they were thinking she was a weak little girl. It would be worse to prove it._ _ _

___“Ya did good, Lia,” said Dean over breakfast, “gettin' Cas to us.”_ _ _

___“Well—all we really did was take a bus, and—I gave him a little energy to help him. Not much.”_ _ _

___“There was a point where I didn't think I could trust you--”_ _ _

___The hard, cold glint in Lia's eyes made Dean stop what he was saying._ _ _

___“If you don't trust anything else, Dean Winchester....you can trust this. Trust my rage.”_ _ _

___Her voice was hard, cold, and so matter-of-fact that he honestly was briefly concerned for the welfare of his nethers. Honestly, did Angelic blood make everyone who had it snarky or bitchy? He couldn't help but think that it did._ _ _

___Mid-morning found Lia back in the training room, deep breaths and tai-chi movements followed by a mile run. She pulled out the new Japanese sais that Bobby had given to her, arms and legs and blades moving in a graceful dance._ _ _

___She didn't notice the taller Winchester watching her until she had finished. Sam gave her a smattering of applause._ _ _

___“That's really amazing,” he said, “you look like you've been handling those all your life.”_ _ _

___“Thanks,” replied Lia, setting the blades aside and picking up the short sword she had worked with before, running a series of improvised drills._ _ _

___“Look, Lia...I'm sorry about Dean,” went on the Hunter as he watched her practice, “he's just--”_ _ _

___“I was honest this morning, Sam,” interrupted the woman tersely, “and I'll say the same thing to you. If you trust nothing else, trust this. Trust my rage.”_ _ _

___And she drew a knife from her belt, sending it flying into a nearby hay bale with a deadly accuracy that Sam didn't expect from a young woman with her lack of training._ _ _

___“Yes, um...well, uh, we've—got a lead on Death...also, what Pestilence set in motion. Dean's taking Crowley, going to Chicago. Cas, Bobby and I are going to stop the release of that virus--”_ _ _

___“And you want me to stay here? Hold down the fort, yes? Fine,” said Lia, “good luck. Be safe. Call me when you're done and all safe.”_ _ _

___Lia went back to her training, parrying and thrusting._ _ _

___By the time Lia returned, they were all four of them gone. She sighed, watching the tracks of the Impala and the van Bobby owned, regretting her coldness to Sam earlier._ _ _

___“He was only trying to be nice to you, bitch,” muttered Lia to herself. Sandwiches for dinner seemed to be the order of the day, throwing it up seemed to be the order of the night. It was more than a little worrisome and confusing. It was rare for her to be sick at all._ _ _

___And then she checked the calendar. Since her menarche, Lia had recorded each beginning and end of her cycle, and since she was seventeen she had run like true clockwork. Until now._ _ _

___“Oh god,” said Lia, feeling the color drain from her face and her heart accelerate. She buried her face in her arms with a groan, drumming fingers on the table in the silence of the house. Her doctor was back in Baltimore, but there was a drug store not far down the road._ _ _

___Grabbing her bag, she made sure she had her debit card, and went to find a damn pregnancy test. She opted for the best one she could find. Now all that was left to do was sleep, and wait until morning. She ran the test first thing, feeling her hands shaking at the idea she might be carrying a life inside of her._ _ _

___She waited, breaking her fast as the test worked. Just a granola bar. She chewed forlornly, not really wanting to eat, but did it anyway. Afterward, she checked the test._ _ _

___Picking it up, she threw it across the bathroom falling to her knees and curling in on herself. And she wept, her body downright shaking with the force of her sobs._ _ _

___“Damn you, Gabe,” she muttered between sobs, “damn you...damn you...”_ _ _

___It was a day or two later before the boys arrived back, successful in obtaining the Horsemen Rings._ _ _

___Sam was the only one to catch the note sitting on the kitchen table._ _ _

___Boys--  
First, I want to thank you all for being so kind to me. They say that some people have entertained angels without knowing it by taking in strangers. I know I'm not an angel, but I am grateful to you all for you help._ _ _

___Sam, thank you for actually giving two cents about how I felt. Dean, thank you for not turning me out on a bus to Baltimore. Castiel, I know we'll see each other again soon. It was nice to meet one of Gabriel's brothers._ _ _

___By the time you read this I'll be gone. I locked the house, and took nothing that wasn't mine or given to me. I don't know where I'm going, or how I am getting there exactly. I just know that I have to find someplace safe, away from all of you. Preferably as far away as possible. No offense._ _ _

___I can't stay to help you take down Lucifer, but I wish you all the luck in the world doing it. I'll pray every day for your safety._ _ _

___Thank you all again.  
Liadan Pierce_ _ _


End file.
